Birds in Japan
by johntb5
Summary: Scott and Virgil are offered a chance to clean up in a hot spring after a rescue. Inc,Slash


I don't own them but I wish I did.

Birds in Japan

It was a long, hot, and exhausting day for Scott and Virgil Tracy for they had been sent to Japan to help clean up after a strong earthquake hit the outskirts of Tokyo. The damage thankfully wasn't that bad but the worst of it was a ten storrie building collapsed trapping twenty people inside. Luckily this was the last job they had before they could go back home to Tracy island.

At the present moment Virgil was in the mole brining out the last two people from the building. He sighed in relief as they reached the surface knowing his job was just about finished. Stopping the mole he unbuckled himself and started with the safety harness on the remaining two as Scott opened the heavy door so he could help pull the shaken couple from the heavy machinery.

Slowly they came out and were handed off to the paramedics to be looked over. Suddenly the rescue dogs started barking all around them and then the ground started shaking slightly then it grew stronger. Scott and Virgil watched in slight horror as a small house with two children sitting on the front porch fell back into a hole the that just seem to open up. The rescuers started running to the hole with Scott and Virgil right behind them. To every ones amazement the house landed in a river that seemed to be flowing freely underground.

Virgil ran back to Thunderbird 2 to get ropes and harnesses while Scott tried to get people in order and away from the hole. Upon Virgil's arrival he handed Scott his gear while he got in his and slowly the two started repelling down the hundred foot drop. When they reached the house they grabbed the scared kids and called up to the surface for the two teams to start pulling them up. All of a sudden a wall of mud came rushing at them and so they squeezed the kids to them as they were hit. As it kept flowing past them they were lifted out of the hole and the kids were handed off to people while Scott and Virgil tried to wipe off the mud covering them when one of the officers helping approached and with perfect English he told them a local hot springs resort would let them clean and relax themselves for the help they did as International Rescue. Both boys agreed and grabbed some of their spare clothes kept on Thunderbird 2 for emergencies and walked to where the man told them to find the springs.

Arriving they were greeted by an elderly lady who showed them to the springs and they were surprised to see no one there for the springs they were at was the most popular in the Tokyo region. Turning to ask the lady why it was so empty found to be no one there. Turning to each other they shrugged and started taking off their cold, wet, and dirty uniforms.

Virgil groaned in disgust as he pulled his soaking shirt off finding that the mud got all the way inside his suite and landed in the most annoying places. Sighing he looked over to Scott to see him already getting in the water naked. Doing a double take he frowned at his brother but then looking down to his boxers he thought twice about leaving them on since they were caked in mud. Shrugging them off he stepped into the spring pool and sighed as the hot water surrounded his body.

He made his way over to where Scott was sitting on a small shelf built under the water and both just soaked for a few minutes when Scott disappeared under the water to clean the mud off his head and in awe Virgil watched as Scott came out of the water and to him looked like a god. Shaking his head he dove under the water to clean himself and get the mud out of the rough spots. Finishing his bath he settled back on the shelf resting his head on the edge of the pool closing his eyes in relaxation.

Scott looked over to his younger brother before going back under to get the shampoo out of his hair. After coming up for air he moved back to his spot next to Virgil and laughed to himself looking around at the big pool and then to where they sat realizing the unconscious way that they sat close together so they could watch each others back even though they were safe. Knowing it's the way they were taught he just never realized they did that until now. Sighing he copied his brothers example and just relaxed.

After several minutes of silence Scott's body jerked as he grabbed for his shoulder yelping in pain. Virgil jumped at the outburst and grabbed Scott before he went under.

"Scott what's wrong?"

Grinding his teeth together and rubbing his shoulder roughly he looked at Virgil who was holding him up, "It's my shoulder. It's cramped really bad and I can't get it out."

"Just hold still I'll massage it out for you." Virgil turned Scott around so he was facing away from him and then set him between his legs so he could get better access to the shoulder. He ran his hand over the skin and found that the muscle just shifted and it would be easy to rub it back in place. Taking a firm grip on Scott's shoulder and started rubbing it but loosened his grip when he heard a hiss of pain in front of him.

The massage on the one shoulder moved to the other, now Virgil was giving Scott a regular massage and after several minutes Scott started moaning and leaning more into Virgil's hands. He was so into the pleasure he got from the mix of hot water and skilled hands that it made him hard and crazy with lust. He reached to grab something to bring himself back to reality and what he grabbed was Virgil's leg and that caused Virgil to stop and grab the hand. Scott turned to face Virgil and used his other hand to gently touch his younger brother's face.

Virgil blushed slightly as he leaned into the touch not sure why it felt so good but he didn't care he just wanted his brother deep in him. Smiling he wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and kissed him gently then he felt Scott's tongue begging for entrance and he granted it allowing it to explore his mouth. Feeling Scott's arms wrap around him, he moaned into the kiss enjoying the contact of their bodies. Drawing back from the kiss he looked into Scott's eyes seeing them differently for the first time.

Scott grinned at his younger brother as he tightened his grip around his waist and pulled them into slightly deeper water. Both moaned the instant their erections rubbed against each other. Nuzzling Virgil's neck he started kissing up his jaw line to give him a quick kiss. "You ready for more, Virgil"

"Just be gentle please Scott. I want this to be a good for both of us." with that he wrapped his legs around Scott's waist increasing the pressure on their erection making the pleasure unbelievable for each of them. Hissing in pain as he felt Scott stretch him so his entry would be less painful. Nodding his head into his lovers shoulder he felt the fingers leave and replaced with the head Scott's hard weeping cock. Tightening his grip around Scott he tried to relax his muscles as he felt the head enter and the pain rush through him.

Seeing the pain his brother was in he stopped giving him time to adjust to the new feeling. Rubbing his back and mumbling soothing words was all he was able to do until Virgil was ready for him to continue. When he felt him start to shift he pressed in further until he was fully inside the tight warmth of his brother. He stayed still waiting for Virgil's go ahead. To help calm him he ran his hand through his damp hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

Virgil never knew something could hurt so badly as this. Thankfully Scott stayed still for him to adjust to his size. Clinging to his older brother he sighed as he felt the hand in his hair and that made him relax quit a bit. After a few minutes he used his grip on Scott and rose up slightly and fell back down on Scott's erection moaning as it hit a spot deep inside him that made him feel incredible. He felt Scott grip his hips as he started thrusting into his body. Pressing his face into Scott's shoulder he moaned every time that special spot was hit.

Scott started increasing his thrust wanting to be deeper in the tight warm body. His pace became fast and hard as water splashed all around them. Both of them felt their release coming closer as they kissed desperately drowning their moans in each others mouths.

Virgil threw his head back and gave a shout as he came into the water around them. Scott moaned as the muscles around him tightened and gave two more powerful thrust and then released his seed into Virgil shouting his name.

Holding each other close they let the water clean them as Scott moved them back to the self. Before sitting he carefully pulled out of Virgil and set him down while still holding on to him. Looking at his younger sibling he smiled seeing that he already fell asleep. Sighing he pulled him close and waited for him to wake up so they can leave to go home.

After awhile Virgil awoke seeing Scott smiling at him. Snuggling into Scott's side he sighed happily knowing that this would happen again and he was happy about that. "Thank you Scott I loved it so much."

Scott smiled and ran his fingers through Virgil's hair. "I'm glad Virg. Now what do you say about going home and maybe do it again in a bed."

Virgil agreed and they both got out of the water and dressed but just before they left Scott drew Virgil in a hug. "I love you Virgil"

Virgil beamed "I love you too Scott."

They kissed one more time then got in their Thunderbirds and left Japan only to go home and have more sex but more secretly so the others never find out.

fin


End file.
